The Rave
by Queen-Bulma-15
Summary: Bulma is a Goth you just got a new neighbor named Vegeta which happens to be a goth to. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.  
  
This is my first Fanfic. So if it's bad. Sorry! I'm trying the best that I can.  
  
Talking " " Thinking ~ ~ Chapter One- Meeting the new neighbor's  
  
"MOM!" Bulma yelled.  
  
" What honey?" Bunny asked.  
  
" I'm going out with my friends tonight. I don't know when I will be home. Bye!" She said as she walked out the doors to the car where her friends were waiting.  
  
" Okay honey. Have fun!" She yelled out the door but Bulma and her friends had already left.  
  
Bulma Briefs is the richest girl in her town. But she didn't care about the money. Her friends didn't care about the money either. Bulma is Goth. She has light blue hair with black and red tips. She does drugs and drinks, and she also hangs out at SkateWorld and The Cellar. The Cellar is the biggest place for teens to hangout. There's place's for skating, skateboarding, bmx, dancing, pool tables, food stand, couch's to watch the coolest movies, and live bands. (This place is real. I love this place.) Tonight it was the day that they went to the Cellar.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and park. They all waited outside in the long line trying to get in as soon as possible because they wanted to have some fun. About ten minutes later they were in. They went to their normal hangout. By the ramps. The all sat down on the couch and started to talk about the same things they always did. Life, boys, and each other's family.  
  
" I cannot stand my mom." Bulma said. " She is so annoying. I can't stand her voice or any of the crap she talks about."  
  
" You can't stand your mom?! Try living with my mom. She is always have sex with guys she doesn't know. I can't stand that. Atleast your parents are still married." 18 said.  
  
" My dad is such a loser. I finally figured out why my mom divorced him. He is lazy and all he wants to do is eat." Chichi said.  
  
As they sat around talking Bulma got up to go get a drink. As she was walking to the pop machine she saw her other friends Pan, Bra, Sarah, Brittany, and Videl. They all walked back to the couches and keep on talking. About 5 hours later they were all on there way home. Chichi and 18 dropped Bulma off and left. Bulma looked next door. She saw a moving van.  
  
~ I wonder who moved next door? ~ Thought Bulma.  
  
She walked to the back of the house. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She pulled out her lighter. She was hiding from her parents because she didn't want them to know the she smoked or did any kind of drugs. As she stood there she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She looked and she saw a figure walking towards her.  
  
" Do you have another cigarette?" The man said.  
  
Bulma pulled out her cigarettes again and her lighter.  
  
" Thanks!" he said.  
  
" So are you the one who moved in next door?" She asked the man.  
  
" Yep." He said.  
  
" So do you have a name or do I have to guess?" She said rudely.  
  
" My name is Vegeta. Do you have a name miss prissy?" Vegeta said.  
  
" Yes. My name is Bulma. My father owns Capsule Corp." Bulma said.  
  
" 0o0. My father just got a job there. That's why we moved here." He said. " So what is around this place to do? Where do you go to have fun with your friends?"  
  
" There's not really that much to do here. My and my friends hangout at the Cellar or SkateWorld, but mostly the Cellar." she said.  
  
" When do you go to this "Cellar" place?" he asked.  
  
" We went tonight. But if you would like, I can take you tomorrow so you can know the people there and the things to do." She proposed.  
  
" Okay, sounds fine to me. What time?" He questioned.  
  
" Ummm...... How about you meet me hear tomorrow at 10. Is that okay with you?" She asked.  
  
" Yes that is fine. See you then." He said as he walked back to his hous  
  
The next day Bulma woke up to a loud noise. It was her new neighbor's. Vegeta's parents were in a fight. They were screaming really loud about something but Bulma couldn't figure out what. She took her shower then got dressed and called Chichi.  
  
" Hello?" Chichi said.  
  
" Hey Chi! Guess what?" Bulma said.  
  
" Ummm.. What?" she questioned.  
  
" I just got a hot new neighbor. His name is Vegeta. And he wanted me to take him to the Cellar tonight. Do you guys want to go again?" she said.  
  
" Sure. I want to meet him." Chichi said in excitement.  
  
" Okay I'll meet you there at 10:10. Is that okay with you?" She asked.  
  
" Oh yes. See you then! Bye!" then she hung up.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. Thanks! 


End file.
